A Breach in Contract
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Prompt fill for the yj kink meme. A disastrous mission for the Young Justice team reveals a secret about their youngest member. Might continue, if I do it will be SB/Rob SM/Bats
1. Chapter 1

A Breach in Contract

For a prompt over on the yj kink meme. The prompt was a crossover with the Pet Shop of Horrors.

A/n: Um, I went with one of the animals from the first series. I hope you like, this is my first time posting.

* * *

><p>Conner's breath rasped in his throat as he watched the wave of oncoming snakes descend on where the Young Justice team was bound. He looked to his left and saw Robin struggling to wiggle himself free, and turned and saw Kaldur unconscious on his right. He could only assume the others were in the same shoes as Kaldur by the silence from all around.<p>

They were chained to a thick pillar in a deep pit, and this normally wouldn't have been a problem, except for the approaching mob of snakes and the sliver of Kryptonite embedded in the wall in front of Superboy.

"This is such a disaster!" Robin growled as the snakes advanced. Conner just barely managed a nod, feeling woozy because of the green light hitting his skin.

"FINE! I'll show you DISASTER!" Robin yelled, and if Conner hadn't seen what happened next he wouldn't have believed it was possible.

Giant black wings exploded from Robin's back in a shower of inky black feathers, on of which brushed along Conner's face.

He watched with wide eyes as Robin wrenched his way out of his bindings and threw himself forward, making Conner cry out in shock. Robin landed delicately in front of the snakes, which had paused in their advance but roiled in place, hissing threateningly.

Then Robin opened his mouth and began to do something that could barely be labeled singing it was so beautiful. The song was in a language Conner didn't know, but still reached into his soul and wrenched at it, yet it soothed him at the same time. The song flowed like the gentlest river, and to Conner's surprise, the snakes dropped off into sleep one by one.

He was startled from his reverie when one massive black wing was extended, blocking the light of the Kryptonite. He felt his strength sluggishly return and snapped his own chains easily. He darted around the pillar and broke Megan from her chains next, waking her to help him free the others. He put his finger to his mouth when she opened hers, her eyes wide as she listened to the singing and saw the sleeping mass of snakes not five feet away. They both made quick work of freeing the other members of the team, Megan gaping in awe at Robin's winged back.

Robin turned to look at them, ice blue eyes serene (both Megan and Conner were shocked to see his real eyes), before he motioned with the wing not shielding the Kryptonite for them to escape.

Conner and Megan both shook their heads, Superboy handing Aqualad over for Megan to fly them all out. He waited until they were clear of the pit before running forward, scooping Robin up and jumping out of the way of the awakened snakes.

Superboy set down beside a smiling Megan, both of them relieved to be out of the pit. Though the villain they had been chasing had run off to leave them there, they figured their mission was over. They both looked at Robin, who was still singing though they were out of danger.

"You can stop singing now, you saved us Robin." Megan said kindly, tilting her head to the side.

Robin closed his eyes and shook his head, and kept singing.

* * *

><p>J'onn J'onzz reeled in the Watchtower when a telepathic scream echoed in his head.<p>

'_M'gann? What is wrong!'_ he demanded, phasing through the floor in a rush toward the transporters.

'_It's Robin! He won't stop singing! His throat is bleeding!'_ his niece cried, panic in the tone of her mental voice. J'onn reversed his path and headed toward the meeting room, where he could hear the raised voices of Superman and Batman arguing again.

"Batman!" he called, calling the attention of the rest of the Original Seven at his nearly panicked tone.

"What?" Batman growled, a sound that would have cowed lesser men.

"There is something wrong with Robin-" J'onn didn't get to finish his sentence before Batman was sprinting past him. The rest of the Seven followed on the Dark Knight's heels.

J'onn prayed nothing else was wrong with the Young Justice team.

* * *

><p>Batman ran out of the transport room and skidded to a stop, frozen by the song he hadn't heard in ages. He started running again when he heard the faint sound of Miss Martian's sobs over the song. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Superboy, who was leaning in the doorway of the med-bay, a depressed expression on his face as he faced away from the source of the familiar song. Conner jumped when Batman shoved past him and into the room, and nearly quailed under the harsh stares of the other Six.<p>

"What happened?" J'onn asked, his neutral calm back.

"I-I don't know! We were captured and trapped in a pit of snakes with Kryptonite and Robin just… sprouted wings! He broke out and sang the snakes to sleep and he hasn't stopped… since." Superboy's voice softened in surprise when the singing stopped. He whipped around and nearly ran the few steps to the end of Robin's bed.

Robin's clothes had changed on the way back to Mount Justice and he now wore clothes in deep scarlet and bright gold. He wore a sarong in red with gold designs, gold bangles up and down his arms, a multitude of ruby rings and a gold choker that extended down onto his bare chest. On his head was a thin gold circlet that had rubies dangling from gold chains to drape around his face. But these things weren't noticed by the League members, considering the state Robin himself was in.

His breathing was labored and there was blood dripping steadily from his mouth and onto the white bedding, Batman supporting his weak body and rubbing soothing circles on his protégé's back. The League was entranced by the massive black wings that extended from Robin's back, which rustled weakly as Batman massaged between them.

"You broke the contract." Batman said quietly, as sad as his fellow League members had ever seen him. Robin raised his head and gave a sad smile in return.

"…save… them…" he rasped brokenly, looking over at the teammates who'd had yet to awaken.

Batman smoothed Robin's hair back, nodding his acceptance.

"Bruce, what is going on?" Superman asked, tearing his eyes away from the wings of the Robin to look at the face of the Bat.

"Five, nearly six, years ago, a circus came to Gotham. Their star act was a family of trapeze artists called The Flying Graysons. Tony Zucco sabotaged their act to get back at the ringmaster for refusing to pay the protection money he demanded. All three of them died that night. The next day, I felt wracked with guilt because it was a charity event for Bruce Wayne they were preforming for and I stumbled into a tiny pet shop in Chinatown. The man there gave me a bird, and I named him after the boy from the circus who'd made such an impression on me. Isn't that right Dick?" Bruce said hoarsely, petting Robin's hair as the boy smiled and nodded.

"A bird with a human body? Are you sure you aren't from Thanagar?" Shayera asked, much more at ease with a human sprouting wings than the others. Dick shook his head violently.

"He's a Strelizia, a rare bird from a tiny island in the South Pacific." Bruce said, collecting Dick into his arms. Dick grinned, wings rustling and gave a happy whistle.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked, fists clenching in worry.

"I'm sure Dickie-bird wants to stretch his wings after so long." Bruce said with a smirk at an indignant looking Robin, who stuck his tongue out at his father.

"Should he be out of bed so soon? He was bleeding really badly." M'gann said nervously, wringing her hands. Dick smiled at her and whistled a reassurance.

"His species has been enhanced with magic, they're fast healers." Bruce said as he walked past them, Dick perched on his arm as if he weighed nothing. Only Superboy, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl followed after them, Flash, J'onn, and M'gann staying behind to tend to the other Young Justice members.

They marched into the high ceilinged training room, where Bruce threw Dick into the air with a massive heave. Robin trilled with delight, corkscrewing and stretching his wings out to their fullest. He turned back and whistled something to Bruce.

"Anyone up for a game of tag?" before anyone could answer Robin swooped forward and smacked Superman right in the face with one of his wings before twirling around and taking off toward the ceiling, laughing his unique little giggle. Superman spat out a long black feather before darting up after the bird boy.

The fliers laughed and took off into the air too, leaving Batman and Superboy on the ground as the game started, Superman trying and failing to catch Dick, who used his acrobatics to their fullest to evade the Man of Steel. Conner watched them dart about in the air longingly, wishing he could fly along with them.

"Always makes you wish doesn't it? Looks like you don't have to." He heard Batman say, and turned to ask what the man meant, and was shocked when he was looking down at the taller man. He nearly yelped in surprise to find himself floating nearly three feet off the ground.

He heard Dick let out a happy noise and when he looked up he was nose to nose with his winged teammate, who smiled and grabbed his hand to drag him into the game.

"Feeling… the… aster?" Robin rasped quietly, and Superboy was relieved to find out that this exotic creature was still the Robin he knew. Then he imagined what Wally's face was going to look like and grinned.

"Definitely." He said with a grin, crying out in shock when Shayera darted in and tagged him, Dick flitting away with his signature laugh.

Definitely feeling the aster.

* * *

><p>End?<p>

I might write a sequel for Wally's reaction xD

Like? hate?


	2. Chapter 2

A Breach in Contract

Chapter 2- A Binding Seal

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

><p>Aqualad and the rest of the team watched as Kid Flash paced around them, nearing super speed in his agitation.<p>

"Would you sit down already! You're starting to make me dizzy!" Artemis snapped from the other end of the couch.

"How can you all be so calm when Rob's been gone for three days!" Wally snapped back, though did still to glare at their archer.

"The League is doing everything they can, not to mention Batman. Wearing ourselves out and fighting amongst ourselves will not help Robin in any way. Especially if we are to rescue him." Kaldur said sternly, and the living room settled into silence once more, though Kid Flash took a seat beside Superboy instead of continuing to pace.

"_Recognized, Batman, zero-two_."

The team lunged to its' feet and darted for the zeta transporters, worried when the computer did not chime in with Robin's name too. They spilled into the room to see Batman typing furiously on the holographic computer, pulling up maps and a profile of the Joker, who the team had faced only once before. And even then it had been Robin to fight the Clown Prince of Crime.

"The Joker has Robin." Was the chilling declaration once they'd entered. The Dark Knight motioned them closer and clicked a few more keys, bringing up another screen, which was dark.

The darkness on screen was swept away and revealed to be a red piece of cloth.

A red piece of cloth… with Robin's trademark R on it. The Joker's bone rattling laugh blasted out through the speakers and caused most of the team to jump. The Clown Prince of Crime's face came onto the screen as the scrap of cloth was tossed aside.

"Hello~ Batsy! As you'd probably guessed, I've had little Robbie over for a bit of a sleepover. I'm sorry to say, the Injustice League, well, _I_ got a little… _rough_ while we were playing." The demonic clown cackled, followed by a rapid movement of the camera that blurred the screen.

The team gasped and Batman's eyes closed when the camera settled again, this time on their captive teammate.

Robin's costume and armor were shredded almost completely to oblivion, the only untouched part of it his mask.

Worse were his wings though, large clumps of feathers had been ripped out to leave bloody gaps, and his primary feathers, the ones that allowed him flight, were lined up neatly around the Boy Wonders' bare feet.

"Meet me at the coordinates I sent with the tape, Bats, and bring the kiddies with you, or maybe I will get to carve this bird up." The Clown purred before the screen went black once more.

The team looked over at Batman, who opened his eyes and nodded once.

The team followed after Batman tensely, each of them beginning to fidget subtly as they approached the target building. An abandoned building in the Narrows of Gotham loomed as all the buildings managed to, and the tour of Gotham they'd gotten so far made the team question how Robin could stay such a bright person in such dark surroundings.

They paused in front of the large hanger doors, Batman listening intently for a few moments before motioning Superboy forward. Conner relished the act of ripping the flimsy doors down and tossing them away.

The light of the full moon shone through the now empty doorway, falling across the prone form of Robin strapped to a chair. The Joker stood behind him, holding the Boy Wonders' head up with a grip in raven hair, a cut of bloody meat dangling from his other hand.

"Right on schedule, as always. I heard from a certain Kobra that little Robbie can't eat meat anymore. Why is that Batsy? Just eating fruit is no proper diet for a growing bird." The clown announced with glee, bringing the meat to Robin's lips and shoving it between them.

"No!" Batman barked, lunging forward with the team on his heels. Kid Flash zipped ahead and punched the Joker away from Robin, who had tensed to the point of his already too tight restraints nearly cutting into his skin.

"Robin! Spit it out!" Batman snarled as he tried to take the meat from Robin's mouth. Robin only growled, yanked the meat from his mentors' grasp and devoured the meat like it was going to disappear.

"And that's my cue to beat it. Have fun with the bird." Joker said, taking off at a dead sprint toward the open back door.

"I'll get him!" Kid Flash declared, already in motion before Batman called him back.

"No! Forget him! We need to get Robin to a contained area!" Batman growled, trying to hold Robin to the chair he was strapped to while Robin struggled, growling and squawking.

"Robin! Calm down!" M'gann cried as she was batted away by a powerful black wing.

"Why does he need containment?" Artemis asked, ducking the wing opposite the one that had hit M'gann as it waved about too.

"Strelizia are a naturally ferocious carnivorous bird. They can't be sold like this as pets. A Strelizia can be kept perfectly tame if only fed fruits and vegetables, but fall into a killing rage if fed meat." Batman explained as he wrapped cord after cord around Robin to assist the fraying restraints the Joker had used.

The teams eyes widened collectively as they watched Robin push against his restraints, fingers sharpening into claws and shrieks erupting from his throat.

"Pin the wings!" Batman barked as they battered him with immense force. Before the team could react the wings changed tactics and knocked Batman away and across the room. Robin's wiry muscled bulged and strained before the restraints holding him down snapped and fell away.

Superboy was quickest to throw himself at his teammate, bowling him over and landing on top of him.

"Net us both! He can't hurt me!" he hollered at Artemis, who was quick to shoot a net and tangle the pair in it, Robin still screeching and thrashing, his wings tangling the net even more. Conner winced from no real pain as Robin's teeth sank into the flesh of his neck and shoulder again and again, leaving no damage but tearing his shirt apart.

"Robin, Robin! Calm down!" he growled as the Boy Wonder's talons tore at his stomach from where they were pinned between them, again damaging nothing but his shirt. He jerked in real pain when Robin's screech raised a pitch in pain, glancing over to see Kaldur stumbling back from where he'd been trying to pin Robin's wing down, blood on his hand.

Batman staggered forward with something in his hand, a cure no doubt to the predicament they were in. Before the Dark Knight could right himself fully, dizzy still from the hit from Robin's wings, a voice cracked out ominously over their struggles.

"Rishon!"

Conner's eyes slit open when Robin went still.

Batman whirled around, staggering but keeping his feet against the disorientation. The slits of his cowl widened as someone out of Superboy's range of sight no doubt entered the building.

"Count D!" Batman gasped, and Robin's struggles started again, though he was clambering to get to someone he could see over Superboy's shoulder.

"Release my bird, Mister Bruce, I will be returning with him to the shop." A cold voice said, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"No! Who are you! What makes you think you can take Robin from us!" Kid Flash cried out, darting over to stand between Count D and Superboy and Robin.

"Kid Flash, leave it alone. Why now, Count? Why not when the contract was first broken?" Batman growled.

"Because no harm came to you or Rishon. Now harm has been done and I am here to collect."

"But all we have to do is wait this episode out an-"

"No, Bruce. You've broken the contract. T-chan please bring Rishon." Superboy jumped when a well built young man with rust colored hair reached down and ripped the netting and the grappling pair apart, lifting Robin like nothing before turning and walking away.

"No! Robin!" Conner called, darting to his feet after his teammate, who ignored him in favor of reaching his arms out for the androgynous beauty Conner could only assume was Count D. The man, judging by his voice, had snow white skin, hair blacker than ink and mismatched gold and purple eyes. He wore a traditional cheongsam in divine black silk that had gold wings embroidered down his arms.

The team stood in shock as Count D and his helper left with Robin, Batman staring after them dejectedly.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Conner raged at the Dark Knight, tears gathering in his own eyes. He knew, deep down, that he'd started to really love the Boy Wonder in the time since he and M'gann had split up by mutual agreement. It was always Robin there for him after a bad day, the both of them learning to fly together.

"The contract was broken, I have no grounds to argue." The Dark Knight said softly, stooping and plucking a massive black pinfeather from the floor to hold delicately.

The team stood motionless, shocked and unsure of what to do with the loss of their teammate.

* * *

><p>It was a solemn team that made their way to bed that night back in Mount Justice. Each was rather shocked about the events of the night and needed time to process.<p>

As he lay in bed trying to force himself to sleep Superboy fell into his habit of listening to his teammates hearts and breathing to lull him into dreams. As his ears were met with the lack of one vital heartbeat they reached out into the world to find it. His ear was drawn not by a heartbeat but a familiar voice singing to the night.

"_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had."_

Conner drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dropping away into dreams of happily chasing a pair of black wings through the sky.

* * *

><p>For Conner, nothing else could get him to sleep except for the sound of Dick's voice singing from somewhere in Los Angeles. He and the team argued everyday with the League about going to get their Robin back, both teams becoming so frustrated the day ended with screaming matches between mentors and protégés.<p>

The continued absence of Batman, who hadn't left Gotham since Robin had been taken, did not help matters at all.

So Conner fell into bed that night emotionally exhausted, hearing stretching out to find the song that would lull him to sleep as it did every night. He sighed and smiled when he found it easily.

"_Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me, although we're far apart."_

"Far longer than forever, as constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are." Conner sang back softly, though there was no way for Dick to hear it, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Conner settled down on his bed with an eager abandon, excited for his nightly lullaby. He'd been concerned as the songs Dick had been singing became progressively sadder and sadder in nature. He cleared his mind and flung his hearing across states to find the voice of the boy he loved.<p>

"_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory! Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart, used to know, things it yearns to remember…"_

"_We were the kings and queens of promise! We were the victims of ourselves! Maybe to children of our lesser god, between heaven and hell! Heaven and Hell…"_

* * *

><p>Conner's worry increased as Dick's voice began to get fainter and fainter, making him strain more and more to hear it.<p>

"_And if I trust in mine, I might find who I am. But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear, which is the voice, I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here?"_

Conner's shouting the next day was the loudest as Dick's voice faded even more.

* * *

><p>After another day of fruitless arguing with the League saw Conner storming out of the "meeting room" and towards the Zeta transporter.<p>

He was damn well going to get Dick back no matter what the League said. He was fully prepared to have to go underground or off world to hide from the wrath of the League. He would no doubt justify all their suspicions by defying them as he was but he didn't give a damn as long as he had Robin.

Dammit, he was ready to call Cameron or contact Lex fucking Luthor as long as he got to stay with Robin.

"_If that boy don't love you by now, he will never ever, never ever love you…_"

* * *

><p>Count D looked up from his cup of sugary death in tea form when the door of his shop was shoved open. In stalked the boy he'd sensed had a deep attachment to Rishon, one which was returned by the wilting plants and sleeping savage beasts in ship shop were any indication. To his surprise another boy followed on the Superboy's heels, skin and hair an odd shade most common to victims dead of extreme cold.<p>

"Dude, what the fuck are we doing here? This where your boyfriend in hiding out?" the second boy demanded, edging subtly away from the cages. The first boy ignored him, fearsome glare focused on Count D as he made his way toward the shop owner.

"I want Robin back." Was the firm, unrelenting statement and desire. Mismatched gold and purple eyes evaluated the boy before Count D nodded and closed his eyes, returning the memories and feelings he'd kept safe for Rishon as the poor boy recovered his wings.

Deep in the bowels of the maze of corridors that made up the back of the room, a depressed Rishon gasped and clutched at his head as it threatened to split from a sudden flood of memories. His head whipped around and a grin broke out to light up his face as his beloved Conner stormed in the door, eyes searching the canopy for him.

"Conner!" he cried happily, flinging himself from the branches to land in his boyfriends' outstretched arms, the pair clinging to each other.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come back. I would have if I could." Dick said, eyes shining with tears he held back.

"I know. I listened to you sing to get to sleep all the time. I never really lost you." Conner said with a smirk.

"Dude, would you move past the chick flick shit, we have to go." Both Conner and Robin turned to see Icicle Jr. standing in the doorway, looking around the giant room full of trees with some awe.

"The League wouldn't let you come after me would they?" Dick asked sadly, sighing when Conner shook his head.

"We'll have to go to Gotham. Batman won't let the others into the city to look for us, and won't come after us himself if we don't cause trouble. I have an older brother we can stay with for a little while. No, Jr., he's not a Leaguer, he goes by Red Hood these days and he won't rat us out." Dick said, authority coloring his voice as his almost fully healed wings bristled, cutting Cameron off before the Ice user could even speak.

"Holy shit, I've heard of that crazy bastard. Well, let's get going." Cam said with a shrug, turning and leading their little ragtag group back out of the shop. Conner nodded and followed after his friend, still clutching Dick in his arms. He paused for a second and said lowly enough to keep Cameron from hearing.

"Can you sing for me? Please?"

"_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of, how precious life can be. If I never held you, I would never have a clue, how at last I'd find in you, a missing part of me…"_

* * *

><p><em>Please note the three terms of this contract:<em>

_Feed him fresh fruit for every meal of the day_

_Do not under any circumstances allow him to consume the flesh of another_

_When he sings, you must listen by his side. He will not stop singing until he sees his owners face, he will keep singing even if his throat bleeds from it._

_If you do not abide by the rules of the contract the shop will not be held liable for anything that happens._

_ D ._

_ Conner Grayson ._

* * *

><p>Phew, done!<p>

So, uh, how was that?

I felt the end was rather choppy but I just wanted to get it done because I got blocked about halfway through.

Anyway, leave a review if you have a minute please.

Kira


End file.
